


Coffee

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [145]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e18 Crossroad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossroads demon's host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Yvonne's having coffee with Mariella at a Starbucks open past midnight, arguing about the merits of hazelnut flavoring versus vanilla, when the demon comes for her.


End file.
